MatchMaker
by unprettyxxgirl
Summary: Spinner goes for Paige and vice versa. But when Paige finds a new guy where is Spinner left? With Terri? Jimmy has defiently found his mate... HAZEL? And guess who Ashley gots... find out! {UPDATED! NEW ENDING CHAP.}
1. MatchMakerThey find their match!

Paige looked through her locker for her decorated notebooks. "Yes finally found it! I must re-organize this," Paige says to Hazel. Hazel nods while waiting for Paige. "Hi guys!" Ashley waves. Hazel and Paige laugh. "Oh please!" Paige says while signaling Hazel it's time to leave. Ashley rolls here eyes. "Ter, I can't believe she hasn't forgiven me! She needs to give it up," Ash says to Terri. Terri shrugs. "Or maybe you should give HER up," Terri suggests. Ashley and Terri laugh and start walking home. "Hey Ash, hey Ter," Spinner yells. Terri smiles and waves back. Ashley looks at Jimmy who says nothing. They continue to walk to Ashley's house. "What do you think about Ash?" Jimmy asks Spinner. Spinner shrugs. "She's pretty nice and a vampire but yea, cute," Spinner laughs. Jimmy shakes his head. "What do you think of Terri?" Spinner asks. Jimmy looks at Jimmy and smiles. "She's pretty nice and a vampires friend but yea, cute," Jimmy mocks. Spinner rolls his eyes. "Why?" Jimmy asks. "I don't know just asking" "Hey Jimmy hey spin," Paige says. "Hey" The two guys say. "What's up?" Hazel asks. Spinner laughs and looks up. "Looks like the sky, Haze. Or maybe you didn't see that," Spinner laughs. Jimmy rolls his eyes. "She asked a question Spin, damn," Jimmy defends. Spinner gives Jimmy a look. "Sorry I offended your girlfriend," Spinner laughed. Jimmy looked at him. "She's not my girlfriend," Jimmy said. "Seems like it," Paige and Spinner said together. Hazel rolled her eyes but looked back at Jimmy. "That would be something if we became Degrassi's new couple. wouldn't it?" Hazel flirted. Jimmy smiled widely. Spinner and Paige started laughing. Paige gave Spinner the signal that they should leave. Spinner and Paige walked in front the school. "So Spin, what went on today?" Paige said staring at him. Spinner looked at Hazel and Jimmy. They were sitting awfully close to each other. "Nothing. Just being bored with Jimmy," Spinner laughed. Paige gave Spinner her cute little laugh back. "Year end dance is coming up who are you going with?" Paige smiled. Spinner quickly looked at her. "No one, but uh, I think I do now," Spinner bumped Paige. Paige laughed a little as they looked back at Hazel and Jimmy. "So Hazel got a date for the dance coming up?" Jimmy asked nervously. Hazel shook her head. "So go with me, I need a new spice in my life," Jimmy asks. Hazel flipped her hair and looked at him. "Yeah and I think I could be the one to do that," She laughed. Spinner headed over to Jimmy's house not expecting to see what he saw. Hazel and Jimmy smiling at each other. "Whoa is my eyes deceiving me," Spinner starts blinking profusely. Jimmy and Hazel laugh. "No, were dating," Hazel laughs. Spinner stops blinking. "I meant the flirting part. You two are dating?" Spinner says walking over to them. "Yeah," Jimmy says looking at Hazel. "What's Ash going to do when she finds out," Spinner adds. Hazel and Jimmy roll their eyes. "Let's leave her out of this," Jimmy says. Hazel nods. Spinner shrugs and looks away to see Ashley and Terri heading this way. Spinner taps Jimmy's shoulder signaling him to stop making out. "What dude?" Jimmy says. Spinner points to the backyard gate Ashley and Terri enter from. 


	2. MatchMakerAsh & Jimmy

Ashley stops talking to Terri and stares at the three sitting there. Jimmy and Hazel hand in hand. Ash doesn't seem to believe Jimmy and Hazel or dating and continues her question. "Jimmy can we talk please?" Ash asks. Jimmy looks at Hazel then back at Ash. He gets up and leads Ash in to the house. Terri looks at the two and walks over to the table. Terri sits down at the other end. Spinner puts a grin on his face and turns to Terri. "So, what's up Terri?" Spinner says in a sexy voice. Hazel looks at Spinner confused and Terri looks disgusted. Hazel suddenly pulls Spinner to the side. "You're with Paige remember, don't try flirting with her!" Hazel threatens. Spinner laughs. "You're not my mother, and I'm not flirting with her I'm just being nice," Spinner smiles. Hazel rolls her eyes. "Don't try and diss my friend Spin, and don't try hitting on her! I mean it!" Hazel says. Spinner looks around. "What kind of friend would I be if I did a horrible thing like that?" he asks still smirking. Hazel makes a face. "I'm going to see what's taking Ash and Jimmy so long, I thought Ashley would have already been kicked to the curb. If I see trying to make a move on Jimmy I will kick her to the curb, literally!" Hazel says. Hazel walks into the house and Spin hurries to the table where Terri looks confused. "Maybe I should follow her," Terri says. Spinner shakes his head. "No, spends sometime with me. We barely talk anymore," Spinner says. Terri looks at Spinner awkwardly. "Um, Spin, we talk to each other everyday," Terri says walking into the house. Spinner sighs and follows her in. Spinner walks in seeing Ashley run out of the room crying. Terri looks around and follows Ashley out the door. Spinner walks in the room. "What was that all about?" Spinner asks. Hazel makes a face of attitude. "I told her me and Haze were dating, she didn't take it well," Jimmy explained. "Darn and she was so cute," Spinner jokes. Hazel rolls her eyes. "Well I'm going to go, I've had enough drama for one day. Bye Jimmy," Hazel waves. Jimmy gives her a kiss good-bye it was suppose to be a long one but Spinner interrupted by making gagging sounds. Jimmy looks at Spinner and Hazel walks away. "Bye," Hazel says. "You guys suck! I was wanting to see some action some of the boom-boom," Spinner says making jesters. Friday was about a week ago, it's already Wednesday and two days until the big dance. Spin runs down the hallway trying to find Jimmy. "Jimmy!" Spinner shouts through the halls. Manny suddenly taps Spinner on the shoulder. "Spinner, Jimmy is at his locker ever try to look there," Manny laughs. Spinner looks at her and gives her look that tries to scare her but doesn't work, Manny and Emma just walk away. "Jimmy, I've been looking for you all day!" Spinner says catching his breathe. "It's only been two minutes since school started dude," Jimmy teases. Spinner ignores his tease. "Can you believe we got the two hottest girls in our grasp and were taking them to the school dance. Dude, were unstoppable every babe in Degrassi wants us were like chick magnets," Spinner brags. Jimmy laughs. "Dude, your psycho," Jimmy laughs. Spinner gets back to the subject. "Don't you get it? Were hot!" Spinner says. Jimmy tries not to crack up but does. "Man, whatever," Jimmy says. Jimmy starts walking down the hall when two grade 9 girls ,one with long brown hair with a short skirt and another with short black hair and tight pants, wave to Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy," They say together. Jimmy stares a the girls and licks his lips. He suddenly looks up out of the daze at Spinner. Spinner looks at him and laughs. The two walk to homeroom where Spinner looks over at Paige who writes something in her perfect little notebook, Spinner laughs quietly. "Gavin, you don't want to share your hilarious thought with us, do you?" Mr. Simpson asks. Spinner shakes his head. "No thanks, I'll pass". Homeroom ends and Spinner waits up for Jimmy. "Dude, I can't wait for Friday," Spinner says. Jimmy looks at him. "Dude, Paige has got a boyfriend you know that right? They hooked up just today," Jimmy breaks the news. Spinner shakes his head. "Well yeah, I heard the rumor but I don't care she get hooked up with him but she's still going to the dance with me, and at the end of the night, we'll see who she goes home with," Spinner laughs. Jimmy shakes his head. "Doubt it," Jimmy says. Spinner ignores the thought and keeps on walking 


	3. MatchMaker The Inturrupted Answer

Authors note: Sorry about the whole space between lines thing, I wrote it WITH spaces but it came out that way. I'll try again but if it doesn't work... sorry!  
  
---- LUNCH TIME ----  
  
Spinner walks to the table with Jimmy Hazel and Marco.  
  
"So I heard about Paige and he new boyfriend Chris. What's the deal on that?" Marco asks. Spinner looks at Marco and then stares at the floor. Jimmy tries to explain.  
  
"Well I guess they were friends for awhile but no one really noticed. Well now he's the next big thing with everyone's popular Paige. I guess they got close and started to date," Jimmy says. Marco nods and stares at the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, close," Marco laughs pointing to the doorway. Everyone at the table turns around to see Chris and Paige kissing. Spinner looks away and Paige walks towards the table and Chris walks towards another.  
  
"Hey guys and gals. Sorry you had to miss me for so long," Paige smiles. Everyone laughs and Marco just rolls his eyes. Spinner quickly reacts.  
  
"I guess I'm the only one who did," Spinner says. Paige laughs a little rolling her eyes. Spinner starts biting his nails. Paige looks at him concerned.  
  
"Spin, lunch isn't your finger nails. I hope," Paige says sipping her milk. Spinner stops immediately.  
  
"Oh. yeah," Spinner says embarrassed.  
  
"Is something wrong, Spin?" Paige asks. Suddenly Ellie joins the table sitting next to Marco. Paige looks at the couple then to the doorway which Paige and her boyfriend came from. She starts to gag.  
  
"Oh no, I think I just chocked because of the sight of the weirdo match," Paige points. Everyone turns around seeing Ashley and Craig holding hands. This time Jimmy gets a whiplash. The couple walks to the table with Terri and start their conversation.  
  
"I wish I had someone to brag about," Ellie says giving Marco a hint. Marco smiles and puts his arm around Ellie.  
  
"Now you do," Marco says. Ellie and Marco have their moment while Spinner tries getting his thoughts straight.  
  
"Um, Paige, can we. talk. privately?" Spinner asks. Paige nods and walks over to a near by corner. Paige starts the "private convo".  
  
"What's up, Spin?" She asks still worrying about Spinners attitude when Paige arrived.  
  
"Um, er. what are you wearing to the you know, dance?" Spinner asks. Paige blinks profusely and gives Spinner a look.  
  
"You brought me over here to talk about my outfit? Ugh," Paige says as she starts to walk away. Spinner gently pulls her back.  
  
"NO, I didn't. well um, I meant to ask you if um. well-"  
  
Paige interrupts "So. Whom are you going with?" she asks. Spinner looks at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, who are taking to the dance?" Paige asks grinning. Spinner grins back.  
  
"Why the lovely Paige. I will be honored to escort her, of course," Spinner says kissing Paige's hand. Paige looks around hoping Chris didn't see that, then she gives Spinner a confused look.  
  
"I'm taking you Paige. I thought you'd understand the whole, gentleman lingo," Spinner says. Paige suddenly loses her smile and looks at the ground.  
  
"Spin your sweet, but I have a boyfriend, and I have to go with him, sorry," Paige says sadly. Spinner shakes his head not believing.  
  
"But you promised you'd go with me Paige. You and me HAVE to go! We planned it. You can't dump me for your boyfriend," Spinner says making no sense. Uh, yeah she CAN!  
  
"Hun, he's my boyfriend! It's like, the rule of dating you automatically take your boyfriend or girlfriend to a dance/prom/or and special occasion that involves a date. Sorry Hun. Maybe someone else can go with you 'cause, I'm now officially unavailable," and with that Paige walks away to Chris. Spinner stands there still surprised that Paige turned him down. Spinner turns seeing Paige seeing him. He gives her a look of anger.  
  
Spinner walks past Hazel Jimmy, Ellie and Marco and sits with Craig Ashley and Terri.  
  
"Um, wrong table Spinner," Ashley says. Spinner rolls his eyes and looks at Terri.  
  
"How's life without me? Sucks?" Spinner suggests. The three laugh. Ashley goes back to talking to Craig ignoring Spinner.  
  
"What's up Spin?" Terri says still giggling.  
  
"Nothing. So big dance Friday. taking anyone special?" Spinner asks. Terri sips her juice and shakes her head.  
  
"No, I guess I'm flying solo," Terri says looking at a magazine.  
  
"So, go with me," Spinner asks. The three look at Spinner surprised at what he asked. Spinner looked over at the couple and bulged out his eyes. The look saying 'our business'. Ashley laughs and stays quiet for the answer. Terri sits silently and all of a sudden nervous.  
  
"I-I thought you were taking Paige?" Terri stutters.  
  
"She has a hand full of her own now," Spinner says. Spinner looks in her eyes like never before. He suddenly realizes he never really fell for Paige. All along he was falling for Terri and never knew it. Spinner knows what he's doing is right. He suddenly feels himself leaning in for the answer, as he shuts his eyes he sees Terri shutting hers. Then his eyes open when he hears the devil speak.  
  
"Terri! I have to introduce you to Chris!" Paige says pulling Terri away. Terri looks back at Spinner why being pulled.  
  
"I'll think about it Spin. I will." 


	4. MatchMaker An Answer A question

---- THRUSDAY ---  
  
Ashley and Craig walk down the hall their hands tangled in one another's. Terri hurries to Ashley.  
  
"Sorry I didn't call you last night, Ash. I was so caught up in the moment! I mean me and Spin like, totally connected he asked me, ME out of all the pretty thin girls. Ash this is great"  
  
"Ter, it's okay. I'm so glad you're happy! I can't believe Spinner asked you out! I never would have thought! Paige is way out of his range; she would really play him wrong," Ashley says. Terri shrugs. Spinner suddenly is storming down the halls. Ashley quickly whispers to Terri.  
  
"Say yes this time, don't keep him guess," Ash whispers as she walks down the next hall with Craig leaving them to their talk.  
  
"So have you thought about it?" Spinner asks. Terri smiles a little shyly and answers.  
  
"Yeah Spin, I'll go with you"  
  
"Alright!" Spinner yips. Terri giggles trying to control herself. Although it wasn't what she expected. She wanted it to continue where it left off, the kissing. It would have happened if Paige had interrupted!  
  
"Well I'm going to go and. you know," Terri says walking quickly trying to find Ash. Suddenly the bell rings for first hour. Terri groans and runs to homeroom.  
  
Terri walks into homeroom trying to look for Ashley who obviously isn't there. Terri spots Ellie and Marco and sits to the available seat, by Marco.  
  
"Sorry Marco, I need a seat. Hope I'm not interrupting," Terri says sitting herself down. Marco laughs a little. Marco points from his heat to Terri's. Terri smiles and agrees. They switch quickly.  
  
"Ellie, I have a date!" Terri brags. Ellie looks up and smiles.  
  
"That's cool. Who is it?" Ellie asks.  
  
"Spinner!" Terri says with excitement.  
  
"Um, not my type Ter so don't expect me to be all excited or whatever. But I'm happy that you are," Ellie says respectfully. Terri nods.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Suddenly the late bell rings and Ashley still hasn't arrived. Terri looks around.  
  
"Where's Ash?" Terri asks. Ellie quietly laughs.  
  
"Ash and Craig wanted some quality/extra time together," Ellie whispers.  
  
"You mean, they skipped?!"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Terri folds her arms and smiles. Terri can't believe Ash is being such a rebel; it's like, a whole new girl! Ashley suddenly walks into class and sits in the available seat next to Spinner.  
  
"Looks like she didn't get it," Ellie says looking at Ashley as she talks to Mr. Simpson.  
  
"Yeah, wonder what happened," Terri whispered back.  
  
---- LUNCH TIME ----  
  
Ashley and Craig sit at the table the usually sit at talking to each other. Ellie and Terri casually head that way. Ellie stops Terri.  
  
"I have to go tell Marco I'm going to sit with you today," Ellie says. Terri nods and continues her walk to the table. Terri sits down.  
  
"Looks like quality time early this morning didn't happen. Why not?" Terri butts in.  
  
"We decided, well, Ash decided, she didn't want to get in that much trouble if we got caught or something. I respected her feelings and backed off. So, we said. forget it," Craig explained. Ashley turned to Terri.  
  
"So, how did your love connection with Spinner go?" Ashley asked falling into Craig's arms.  
  
"It went good. He asked for my answer and my answer was yes! Duh," Terri laughed. Ash and Craig laughed back when Ellie arrived with Spinner. Terri looked at Spinner and smiled. Spinner sat extremely close to Terri as everyone around them stared. Spinner looked deep into her eyes once again as Terri got lost in his. Spinner held Terri's hand and began to say;  
  
"Terri I want to ask you something."  
  
--- A/N: ah suspense! What's a good love story without it? Anyway, the question isn't really all that surprising. but it can be to some and awfully romantic (to some). Let's hope Terri makes the right decision, will Paige ruin the moment once again? Will Paige realize her true feeling for Spinner? Will Craig and Ash ever get their damn quality time? ; -P SUSPENSE! 


	5. MatchMaker Realization

Authors Note: Yay! The answer is revealed hope you like it!  
  
----  
  
Terri felt her face flush and she smiled awfully wide.  
  
"Sure," She says. Spinner tries as hard as possible to sit as close as he can to her. He is practically on her lap!  
  
"Call me romantic but.. Will you be my girl?" Spinner asks. Everyone around starts staring smiling and giggling. Terri can't help but stutter the answer and Spinner already feels his face getting hot.  
  
"Yes! YES!" Terri says rapping her hands around Spinners neck holding him close. They part as almost everyone claps. They once again get lost in each other's eyes. And once again lean in for their perfect kiss.  
  
"Uh-um. Sorry but me and Terri need to talk," Paige snarls. Terri looks down knowing Paige ruined the moment. Spinner looks up at Paige rolling his eyes. Terri smiles at Spinner.  
  
"Paige, maybe later, k?" Terri says. Paige puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, so now that you have him you can't talk with me?" Paige says trying to convince Terri. Terri shakes her head.  
  
"I'll be back Spin, promise," Terri says following Paige. Paige pulls her to a different table.  
  
"I can't believe you're dating him" Paige smirks. Terri feels uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Terri asks.  
  
"Um hello? Did you ever think how I felt?"  
  
"You have a boyfriend, Paige"  
  
"I still have feelings for Spin and you steal him. What kind of friend are you?"  
  
Terri feels the anger swarming around. This time she won't limit it.  
  
"Paige, just cause I finally find someone that likes me, don't get jealous!" Terri says standing up. Paige stands up to Terri too.  
  
"Oh please, I-I'm not jealous, I have a boyfriend I just can't believe you would betray me"  
  
"You can't have both, Paige! And you're not stealing him this time I have something and I swear if you try to steal him like you did before, I won't be Ms. Nice-girl about it. You're face will be meeting the cement!" And with that, Terri walks away to the girls washroom. Leaving Paige standing where she is. Ashley walks over to Paige.  
  
"Damn, looks like you're the outcast now," Ashley says following Terri. Spinner jumps up out of his seat following the two and soon, Craig does too.  
  
---- THE GIRLS WASHROOM ----  
  
"You two wait out here," Ashley says entering the washroom where she finds Terri washing her hands.  
  
"What you did, was so, what needed to be done," Ashley says looking into the mirror that reflects the two. Terri nods.  
  
"She totally deserved it. What I said was true I mean, Ashley I'm scared she'll find away to win Spinner back," Terri says. Suddenly Spinner walks in the two look at him.  
  
"Spin, GIRLS washroom, remember?" Ashley reminds him. Spinner walks towards Terri and holds her close.  
  
"Believe me Ter, no one is going to take me away from you, promise," Spinner assures her. Terri smiles and lies in his arms.  
  
"Okay, let's get out of here before someone knows you're in the bathroom, Spin. Come one" Ashley says walking out of the room falling into Craig's arms. The couple follows. The bell rings signaling the next class. Everyone hurries to next hour and hoping everything will be alright.  
  
A/N: Yah this one was kind of corny and awfully "romantic". Hope everyone got what he or she wanted! Next Chap. Will be up soon, I'll write at least some of it today! Thanks for everyone who r&r! 


	6. MatchMaker An Ending Smile

---- FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL; ----  
  
Terri pulls up her hair high off of her neck that sparkles with shiny glitter matching the glistening lip-gloss and eyes shadow she has applied. She fixes her necklace right in place then touching her earrings making sure everything is perfect. She hears her phone ring as she smiles at her self in the mirror.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Terri, are you ready yet?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Yeah, I just finished, are you ready?"  
  
"No, I need to finish my make-up. We have time so come on over, we'll go meet our dates there together"  
  
"Hm, okay I'll get my mom to drive me I'll be over there soon", Terri says hanging up the phone  
  
---- AT ASHLEYS HOUSE ----  
  
"Ash your make-up doesn't have to be perfect," Terri says. Ashley continues putting it on.  
  
"Sorry Terri, I'm just really nervous"  
  
"It's okay, I am too" Terri confesses. Ashley sits the make-up down and grabs her purse.  
  
"Okay, let's go"  
  
---- AT THE DANCE ----  
  
Terri and Ashley walk to the school the dark tent in the sky makes it harder to find their dates. Ashley smiles and points over to Craig Ellie Marco and Spinner. Terri bits her lip in anticipation. They both walk to the crowd Ashley laces her arm around Craig's not saying a word and the same with Spinner.  
  
"The new couple looks happily wonderful," Craig chuckles. Terri looks up at Spinner as Spinner looks at Terri.  
  
"Aw, you two look pitiful, may me and my Madam Terri show you the way you're suppose to do it," Spinner says taking Terri's hand leading her into the school.  
  
"I'll see you inside Ash, I guess," Terri says. The couple approaches the dance seeing everyone there. Emma and Sean dancing happily, Manny and J.T. fighting as usual, Toby and Kendra "dancing" talking about anime and Paige. Paige and her boyfriend talking with Hazel and Jimmy. Paige and Chris soon walk away for a dance when Spinner and Terri walk over to the two.  
  
"Hey Jimmy and Haze," Spinner says. Hazel looks at Terri who respectfully smiles. Hazel looks up at Jimmy.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to drink, I am suddenly thirsty," Hazel says walking away. Jimmy shrugs and continues the conversation.  
  
"I haven't even got a kiss from her since we were at my house, before Craig and Ash hooked up," Jimmy says quietly.  
  
"Well she can be that way, stubborn," Terri says. Jimmy shrugs again as Hazel returns.  
  
"Jimmy how about a dance away from all the torture," Hazel says taking Jimmy to the dance floor. Ashley Craig Ellie and Marco arrive in the school. Ellie and Marco immediently flew to the seats against the wall while Craig and Ash head to the dance floor.  
  
"Want to dance?" Spinner asks. Terri looks around at the people on the dance floor. They all dance so good, Terri thinks. She would never be able to dance like that!  
  
"Maybe later," Terri says. Spinner shrugs and sits down with Ellie and Marco. Suddenly Jimmy walks over to the four without Hazel.  
  
"Where's deville?" Spinner laughs.  
  
"We're over. We decided we really weren't a match so we called it off," Jimmy says sitting next to Marco.  
  
"Wow, a whole week, maybe. That's a new record Jimmy," Ellie teases.  
  
"No way! I have had a way longer relationship with," Jimmy's voice trails off. Everyone sits quiet. When suddenly a slow song takes place and it's one of Terri's favorites. Spinner looks over at Terri and smiles.  
  
"Are you feeling in the mood, yet?" Spinner asks Terri lightly blushes.  
  
"Yeah, sure". Spinner takes Terri by the hand leading her onto the dance floor. He puts his hands on her waist while she puts them around his neck. They both look deeply into each others eyes (YES AGAIN!).  
  
"Spinner, as of this moment, I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone other than you"  
  
"Terri, as of this moment, no one could stop me from holding you"  
  
Terri smiles wide as Spinner repeats her expression. Spinner holds her closer and closer by the seconds as their faces suddenly approach each other.  
  
"Terri you know what you said was wrong," Paige says butting in once again on their kiss. Terri looks at Paige.  
  
"Shut up" and then Spinners lips meets Terri's and they stand in the center of the floor in the moment of their first kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the ending I think it was 'okay'. I wanted to add in some stuff about Jimmy asking Ashley out and her turning him down, but I think that would have ruined the moment so I cut that part out. DON'T WORRY! I'm hoping to write a new story (for those who like my story). And I already know the topic so you'll just have to wait and believe me the next one is a total shocker! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
